Uma noite para recordar
by GrissLittleGirl
Summary: Grissom virou um novo homem depois do incidente com Sara. E ela tratou de fazer a vida dele toda nova...


**Disclaimer: Os personagens de CSI não me pertencem. São criação de Anthony E. Zuiker e propriedade da CBS e suas afiliadas.**

**O título faz referência ao filme "Um amor para recordar", mas as coincidências acabam aí. O referido filme é propriedade de seus criadores/produtores e não me pertencem.**

**Não divulgue ou publique esta história em qualquer meio sem a prévia autorização do autor - euzinha! ;)****

* * *

**

**Uma noite para recordar**

Desde o dia em que Sara foi salva, Grissom se tornou um novo homem. Para alguns ele parecia mais fraco, mas seu time - seus melhores amigos - sabiam a verdade: ele havia se tornado um rochedo. O homem antes contido e formal se transformara em alguém a quem se podia confiar os medos, as alegrias, a vida. Ele não era mais apenas um chefe que eventualmente dava alguma abertura. Ele era um Mentor, um Oráculo.

Sara era o motivo de tudo. Todos sabiam que havia algo entre eles, mas haviam passado por tantas fases, tantos altos e baixos que tentar entende-los se tornou dispensável. Descobrir que eles estavam juntos, definitivamente, desde Nick; que se casaram assim que Grissom voltou da licença - ao descobrir que não podia mais viver sem ela; que Brass e Robbins foram testemunhas; que eles moravam juntos e tinham um cachorro, foi até certo ponto um choque. Mas o estranho, no fim das contas, seria se fosse outra pessoa ao lado dele que não ela.

Naquela noite, estavam todos - exceto Sara, de folga - na Sala de Reuniões, revisando o caso em andamento. Uma mulher de mais de trinta e cinco anos havia sido morta. Sua filhinha de quatro anos não largou Grissom do momento em que pisaram na cena do crime até quando ele a deixou no hospital. Em meio à acalorada revisão e discussão dos fatos, todos perceberam um grissom alheio, na cabeceira da mesa.

- Gil, você está aqui? - perguntou Catherine.

- Não! - Foi a resposta sincera dele. - Eu... eu preciso dela! Me bipem se precisarem. Volto logo.

Ele se levantou e saiu deixando sua equipe boquiaberta atrás de si.

Sara acordou assustada com Grissom ajoelhado em frente ao sofá no qual havia adormecido.

- Oi, Babe - ele falou alisando os cabelos dela.

- Grissom?! Tá tudo bem?

- Tudo. Posso deitar?

- Claro!

Ele se posicionou atrás dela e a puxou até que as costas dela se moldassem em seu peito. Depois a envolveu e ligou a TV, procurando algo para ver. Quando Sara percebeu que ele realmente ia assistir "Maternidade", a pergunta foi inevitável:

- Amor, você tem certeza que está bem?

- Estou, honey!

- E vai ver _isso_?

- "_Isso_" é um programa excelente e vou vê-lo sim. Volte a dormir, sweetheart.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, acomodada no calor dele. Já havia conversado com Catherine sobre as mudanças nele, que estava tentando se adaptar ao novo e emotivo Grissom, que tinha um plano, que era tudo uma questão de tempo. mas até aquela noite não tinha certeza se havia tomado a decisão certa. Agora ela tinha certeza!

O parto da mulher de 34 anos com pré-eclampsia foi difícil e fascinante. Grissom assistiu atento por entre os cabelos de Sara. Como ela amava aquele cheiro. O cheiro dos cabelos dela. O cheiro dela! Ele a amava cada dia mais!

A câmera filmou os pais se beijando emocionados enquanto a enfermeira colocava a recém-nascida sobre o peito da mãe. Uma lágrima percorreu a face de Grissom.

- Sar, você viu isso?

- Uhum... - ela respondeu.

Parecia sonolenta, mas ele insistiu:

- Sar, me dá um filho?

Seu coração se apertou durante os segundos silenciosos. Então, Sara pegou uma das mãos dele e deslizou sobre sua barriga.

- Eu já te dei, amor.

Ele demorou um pouco para absorver o que ela disse. Seria verdade? Então as evidências vieram como um flash em sua mente: ela andava sonolenta, irritada, faminta. Seu corpo estava diferente.

Grissom a virou para si e viu os olhos marejados dela. Sim, era verdade! Então ele se enfiou novamente no perfume dos cabelos dela, a abraçando o mais forte que podia.

- Eu te amo, Sara! - ele sussurou por entre as lágrimas.

Ela o beijou e soube que aquela sempre seria uma noite para recordar.

**FIM**


End file.
